The Quad Squad and The Sorcerer's Stone
by weaselbadger
Summary: What happens when four friends try to make it through their years at Hogwarts? Drama and Humor presued!
1. Intro!

**A/N: Baha! I've finally started posting my new friend fic! This is just the intro, and how the gang meets. The first actual chapter will start in HPY3. Reviews are always lovely and will be returned if I feel need be! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's amazing characters. All credit goes to her and her brilliant mind.  
**George: You own me...and my heart!  
Me: That's cute, but seriously I don't.  
George: I know, just trying to be funny.  
Fred: Shuuush, the fiction is starting!

You could say she was nervous, but she clearly wasn't. Rachel had watched as her brother and even her good friend Oliver had gone through the process of getting sorted. Now here she was, a lone 1st year, sitting on the train leading to her new home for the next year: Hogwarts. The ginger looked around as the older students passed her cabin, laughing, smiling, and catching up. Her brother had gone ahead with the other Prefects, as well as Oliver with his quidditch team, leaving the 11 year old to sit by herself. Her eyes peered as the door to her cabin slid open slightly only to reveal a girl that seemed no older than Rachel. Giving her a small smile, she took in her features. Tall(at least for her age), blonde, glasses, pale skin, and the slightest hint of her hormones kicking in, a scene Rachel had seen too much in the last couple of hours.

"Hi, I'm Laura." The blonde made an effort to introduce herself as she took a seat across from the girl.

"Rachel. Are you a 1st year as well, then?"

Laura nodded, causing the long strands of hair to fall into her face and glasses. She quickly brushed them back. She quickly realized the girl in fact, was not English, but had a Scottish accent attached to her speech. "Yes, I'm so new to this."

"Muggleborn, are you?" This caused Rachel to giggle lightly, smiling even more as a worried look set onto Laura's face, "Don't worry, you'll learn quickly. You'll probably be smarter than me. All I can think about is quidditch, but that's partially Oliver's fault."

"Sorry, quidditch?"

Rachel's eyes widened as she pulled out a book titles _Quidditch Through The Ages _and handed it to the girl. "I can't believe…Well, if you're going to be my friend, we're going to have to teach you all about it." As Rachel went into explaining the rules of her beloved sport, the time began to pass quickly. The two had spent the rest of the ride getting to know each other. Laura had learned that Rachel indeed was Scottish and had a older brother in Gryffindor along with a good friend named Oliver. As had Rachel learned that Laura was Welsh, a Muggleborn, had a younger brother that would be attending in a couple of years, and also loved books. By the time they had reached the castle, there was little they didn't know about each other.

"I suppose we should change now, huh?" Laura shrugged, standing up and digging into her suitcase. Her thin fingers ran over the bland uniform, knowing it was soon to have some color. Her eyes turned to the door as it quickly opened. A tall, brown headed boy about 13 stood in the doorway, his prefect badge shining over his school uniform.

"Well come on, then. Don't be supposing' we'll have much time." He spoke, a half grin on his face, "Look at my wee lil' sister and her new friend."

"David! Come on, we're trying to change 'ere." Her accent quickly grew thicker as she began to yell, giving her older brother a rather dark glare.

"Oh, I know," He turned to Laura who could only smile at the squabbling siblings, "Don't believe we've met, have we then? Name's David. I'm this little ones older brother." He flashed her a brilliant smile, "Get changed, yeah?" And with that he had left leaving the girls to quickly change into their uniform.

"His accent is a lot thicker than yours is." Laura had mentioned while she quickly fixed the creases in her skirt.

"You could say that. I try to hide it more than he does, but when I get angry you can't even tell what I'm saying." She giggled lightly, slipping the robes onto her arms and turning to her new friend, "There now don't we look dashing?"

Laura nodded, grabbing her wand and leading her ginger headed friend out of the cabin. "Extremely. You think we'll get into the same house?"

"I hope so. Oliver and David both got into Gryffindor, so maybe we'll be put in there as well."

"I have yet to met Oliver, do tell, when am I going to?" Laura smiled, recalling the stories Rachel had told her of their fun.

"Probably tonight, though he's too busy worrying about the team to really pay attention. Ow!" Rachel's voice had escalated as a foot landed on top of hers. Her eyes turned to see the owner only to see a red headed boy trying to withhold his laughter. "That hurt, y'know!"

"Sorry. Didn't see you there." Was all he could manage to get out between laughs.

"Stop laughin', or I'll have my brother beat ya up!" She frowned, looking over as another had appeared.

"Alright, George?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the furious ginger.

"Yeah, just stepped on to this little girl's foot is all, Fred." George turned to his brother, giving a small smirk.

"Little girl! I'm no little girl! You're the one who looks like a little girl!"

"Do not!"

"Rachel, come on, there's no need to-" Laura had been cut off by the rants of the Scottish girl.

"Do too, ya Naughty!"

"George, come off of it!" Fred had tried, but George had shown no response.

" Naughty! What, is that suppose to be an insult! At least I know how to properly talk without slurring my words!"

"That's it!" Rachel had made a motion to hit him, but was cut short by a flash of curly brown hair coming in between them.

"Now, let's all act civilianized. Wouldn't want to get detention on our first night, now would we?"

The young boy frowned, shaking his head, "Fine. I'll let the half pint win this time." And with that he stomped away with his twin brother.

"Half pint! Oh, I'll show him what being short is all aboot!"

"Rachel! Calm down, it's alright." Laura sighed, turning to the boy with an apologetic smile. "She gets a bit hot headed apparently."

He gave them a large white grin, "I can tell. You guys are first years too, aren't you? I'm Alex." He held out two slightly tan hands for them to shake.

"First years! This way please!" A booming voice announced over the crowds of children.

Alex turned to the two, "You guys will ride the boat with me, yeah? George and Fred are going to ride with Lee." He pointed to the dreadlocked boy the twins were speaking to.

Rachel nodded, "Wouldn't want you to learn from their bad manners anyways."

"You're not English are you?" Alex asked as they followed the group of first years as if in a herd.

"No, I'm Scottish."

"And I'm Welsh!" Laura exclaimed, as the crew jumped into the next boat and sailed across the misty lake. Her eyes watched the other 1st years as they yelled in excitement.

"Oh wow! Look at that!" Alex had shouted to her left noticing the castle for the first time. Rachel's eyes turned, her face lighting up.

"That's amazing!" She joined in, nudging Laura to turn her head. "Look at that. David had told me it was quite nice."

"Well he wasn't lying was he?" Laura giggled, a huge grin on her face. She couldn't take her eyes off the extraordinary castle that was in front of her. It seemed like something she would only dream of as a little girl, yet here she was, ready to start her own adventure. As the boats began to dock, the three filed out of the boat and joined the rest of the first years.

As they were ushered into the large entrance, Alex couldn't help but gape in awe. He would turn his head at everything and anything, being a Muggleborn, he had never seen such fascinating things in his life. "Look! The paintings move!"

"Yes Alex, we've been over this already." One of the twins interjected, causing Alex to look over at him and roll his eyes.

"This way, please!" A thin, older woman had called to the group from the top of the stairs. A stern look was placed on her face, that seemed to match her strict looking dress.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall started, scanning the group, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is very important ceremony, because while you are here, your House will be something like a family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school." She smirked, turning to the Weasley twins(who were making faces at each other), "I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." And with that she had left into the hall in front of her.

Rachel's face twisted, "I kind of like Hufflepuff personally."

"Oi! Fred! Half Pint wants to be in Hufflepuff." George had busted out, nudging his twin.

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff! Like the professor said, each House has it's own noble histories." A dark blonde headed girl frowned, turning to the ginger. George shook his head, crossing her arms as McGonagall had walked back in.

"They're ready for you now." She simply stated, ushering the group into the crowded hall. Alex's grin had grown as the passed the older students.

Laura's eyes scanned the tables, noticing a few people she had thought seemed familiar, including Rachel's brother David. She stopped on a particular sandy blonde headed boy who looked busy into a placement to notice anything. Rachel, being the clever one she was, nudged her.

"That's Oliver your staring at, y'know." She smirked, watching the blonde's face turn scarlet red. Feeling her job done, she turned back to her new friend.

"Thanks for telling off that boy. He's been on my case since we started. I'm Rachel."

"Aye, not a problem. Alyssa's my name." She turned to look around the room once more before putting her attention on a ragged hat sitting on a stool. Soon enough, the professor had started reading off name alphabetically. Alyssa bit her lower lip nervously, as they came closer to the C.

"CLAYMORE, ALYSSA!"

The girl had managed to make her way to the stool and sat down, the hat placed on her head. It didn't take more than a second for the hat to make it's decision.

"Definitely brave, with a small spark of loyalty…Best be in GRYFFINDOR!"

Laura looked to her new friends, seeing looks from excitement to nervousness planted on their faces. She gave Alyssa a thumbs up, watching as she sat down at the front of the Gryffindor table.

"OLIVANDER, LAURA!"

She turned to look at Alex and Rachel who only gave her a silly face and a small encouraging smile. Her feet paced up the tiny stool as the hat was placed onto her head.

"Lots of smarts, here I see. Better be RAVENCLAW!"

Taking a sigh of relief, she happily danced down the stairs, giving a shrug to the already pouting Alyssa.

After a few more Gryffindors, and one rather nasty looking Slytherin, they soon came upon the Ps.

"PADELIA, ALEXANDER!"

Alex turned to his remaining friend and gave her a nervous look. Rachel blinked a couple times before pushing him out into the open and towards the hat.

Closing his eyes, he sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed onto his head.

"Ah yes, Lots of courage here, but a thirst for knowledge I see. GRYFFINDOR!"

He turned to Rachel's who seemed on the verge of a breakdown.

"Don't worry, Half Pint, I'm sure you'll get Slytherin." George smirked, nudging the already panicking red head.

"PERLETT, RACHEL!"

Rachel shook her head, bulking up and carefully pacing up to the stool as the hat was placed onto her head.

"You're quite the loyal one, aren't you? But I see lots of courage as well, and also a thirst for intelligent. Hm, you are a hard one….Ah, HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rachel heaved a sigh, turning to her friends that seemed to be scattered in between the Houses.

After the last two( WEASLEY, FREDRICK, and WEASLEY, GEORGE) were placed into Gryffindor, the feast began.

David turned to the new first years, "Well then, looks like we've got ourselves some fancy lookin' new years, eh Oliver?"

The quidditch captain turned to his friend, who was looking over the first year. "I'd think so, now if any of 'em can play is something to find out." He flashed a grin before turning back to his food. David nodded, turning to look at his sister.

"Pity Rachel didn't get into Gryffindor, but I suppose Hufflepuff will do fer Mum."

As the feast began to die down, the students began to become sleepy. Soon enough, the teachers had taken the hint and had released them for the night.

Rachel had made a point to break away from the rest of the Hufflepuffs to retrieve her friends. Finding Alex and Alyssa in the same group, the only hard task was finding Laura. Scanning through the crowd for the blonde, she finally caught sight and pulled the three into a circle.

"Now just because we're in different houses doesn't mean we can't be good friends."

"I agree." Laura stated, smiling.

"I have a feeling we're going to be the best of friends." Alyssa added, also grinning.

"The best at Hogwarts!" Alex finished as the group gave a small nod and turned back to their houses.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunions and Embarressments

_Chapter 1: Reunion and Embarrassments_

It is a miracle how 4 people from 3 different Houses managed to stay best friends throughout their years at Hogwarts. Now in their 3rd year, the quad of friends couldn't have been more close. Meeting each other on their first day at Hogwarts, they had made it through their first 2 years, even with the constant pestering of a certain Weasley Twin.

"I wonder when they're going to announce who the new Quidditch captain's going to be." Rachel pondered, turning to the three other people in the small cabin.

Laura shrugged, looking up from her copy of the _Daily Prophet, _"Dunno, maybe Diggory. The way you put it, he's been gunning for that position for a couple of years."

"So much faith ya have in Rachel's leadership skills, Laura." Alyssa giggled, laying down on the small bench and resting her head in Alex's lap. "Even though she is only a 3rd year Beater."

"That doesn't mean anything! Oliver became captain his 3rd year." Rachel squinted her face together, turning to look at Laura(whose face had gone scarlet red).

"Oh, I done said his name haven't I?" She smirked, scooting a little closer to the blonde.

"Rachel, don't start with me! You know…"

"Wee lil' Laura's got a crush on Oliver Wood, did y'know!"

"Not just a lil' one! She's practically in love with 'im, ya hear!" Alyssa added, turning to Alex who was laughing too much to talk.

"That's it, both of you!" Laura shouted before standing up and smacking both of them on the side of the head before sitting back down.

Rachel frowned, "I bet you wouldn't like it if I went to go see what he was up to right now, would you?" Her lips curled into a smile before standing up.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh I would…" And as she finished, she dashed off out of the cabin, nearly knocking a few students in her path. Laura clenched her fists, running after her, but was too late for Rachel had already reached his cabin.

Sliding it open, the ginger grinned fiercely, staring around at the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"What are you doing here, Half Pint?" George Weasley called, raising an eyebrow. "Thought we told you no spying for your pretty boy of a captain?"

"Shut it, Bean Sprout, I'm not here to see you," She began as Laura popped behind her.

"Not like I'd want to see you anyways."

"Good! Because I wouldn't want to see you either!"

"Good!"

"Well you don't have-"

"Rachel! Why are you interrupting my tactic planning?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow annoyingly.

"Just thought I'd come by and say hi, y'know."

"You were spying!"

"Weasley. I've known Rachel since she was a little girl, she already knows most of my tricks." Oliver sighed, watching as Rachel's face began to turn red. Noticing Laura for the first time he gave her a small smile, "Hey there, Laura. Haven't seen ya since July at the Perlett's. How you been?"

Laura gulped, feeling her hands start to shake, "Good, good." Was all she could manage to get out. Rachel rolled her eyes, nudging her friend lightly before turning back to the group.

"Well then I suppose we'd better be going, we'll be at the school in a few. See you all then."

"Fat chance." George blew, crossing his arms as Rachel stuck her tongue out at him and left.

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Why don't you two get along?"

"She's absolutely annoying. Can't stand her," He answered punching his brother as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"He's lying…" Fred said through fits of laughter, "He fancies her."

"You lie!"

"I most certainly am not, George! What was it that you told Mum last week. 'There's this girl with really pretty eyes, Mum! You've got to see her at the train station!'"

"Shut up, Fred!"

"No you!"

"No you!"

Oliver sighed, turning back to his parcelment. "Well whatever, but if you do fancy her, you'll have to deal with me if you two decided to um,"

"Don't you say it, Wood." George warned, sitting back in his seat.

Sighing, Oliver shook his head, "Whatever helps you sleep, anyways back to this plan." He turned as the train came to a halt.

"Too late now, we're already here." Angelina stated, standing up, "We'll always have time in the common room."

Oliver sighed, but nodded in agreement, "Alright, let's all get changed, we'll meet in the common room tomorrow morning before breakfast."

His team gave a nod of acknowledgement, leaving with George Weasley quietly grumbling to himself.

As the Sorting Hat had made itself known, Alex scanned the new first years.

"Alex! Alex! Look, there's Seamus!" Alyssa almost screamed, pointing to her short sandy blonde headed friend. "That's the one I told you guys about."

Alex blinked once, tilted his head, and studied the boy. "Well, he's not as tall as you said he was, is he?"

Alyssa frowned, hitting him lightly on the shoulder, "That doesn't matter, he's been my friend since we were little ones. Our Ma's are actually best friends. He's amazing, I'm sure you'll love him!"

"Sounds a bit like you fancy him to me,"

"I do…wait!" She pauses as Alex's eyes widened, "Don't ya be telling anyone about what I just said, ya hear? Especially Laura cause she would have something to get back at me fer."

Alex pressed his lips together, watching as the first of the first years began to get sorted. "Fine, but I do have blackmail now, just so you know." He winked, nudging her, "Look, Seamus is getting sorted." He announced as the hat was placed on his head, causing it to engulf have of his face.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Alyssa literally jumped out of her seat, causing half of the Great Hall to look at her. Content with her scene, and watching as a red faced Seamus sat down next to her, she quickly gave him a hug. "Ya did good. Yer Ma will be proud."

"I hope so. At least I'm not in Slytherin." He gave a tiny laugh, turning to the curly headed boy who was staring curiously at him. "Don't suppose we've met before. I'm Seamus. Seamus Finnegan."

"Oh no, I know all about you. Alyssa here won't shut up about you. Name's Alex. You'll probably get to meet Rachel and Laura later." Alex smirked, giving a nudge to the blushing Alyssa.

"POTTER, HARRY!"

Rachel turned to her friend Suzie, "They don't mean the real Harry Potter, do they?" She asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

The fair haired girl merely shrugged, "I suppose it would be about his time to go to school. He's only 2 year younger than us."

"But still." The ginger scrunched her face together, turning back to see he had been put in Gryffindor and he rest of the first years were almost sorted. Her eyes flickered to her best friends who were eagerly talking to one of the Weasley twins while the other was staring directly at her. Their eyes hadn't met for more than a second before both of them averted and watched as the last of the group finished and Dumbledore stood to make his yearly speech.

As Laura listened to the white haired man drone on about what was to happen in the upcoming year, she couldn't help but think about what this year had planned for her. Cho Chang, a 2nd year turned to her, a smirk on her face.

"Heard you're going to try out for the team this year. Won't that Hufflepuff friend be mad?" She snarled, resting her head in her hands.

"Nah, Rachel wouldn't be mad just because I'm trying out for the team. She'd be happy…I think."

"Well, I do hope she doesn't hit you too hard. After all she is in the most manly position." Cho chuckled before turning back to the rest of her friends.

Later that night, as the quad was processing their meals in the Gryffindor common room(for Rachel and Laura had unofficially called it their second house), Laura thought it best to bring up the subject.

"So, I'm going to try out for the team this year, y'know."

Rachel's ears perked, but she still didn't look up from the book in her hands. Alex was the first one to talk.

"Oh yeah? What position are you gonna try out for?" He started, looking from Laura to Rachel.

"I thought Keeper."

Rachel scoffed, but kept quiet.

"Like Wood? I bet he'd love to know that. He might even give you lessons." Alyssa smirked, smacking hands with Alex in a high-fiving motion. Laura simply gave her a glare and turned to Rachel.

"What do you think, Rach?"

The ginger heaved a sigh before setting down her book and standing up. "I think you should. Just remember though, all's fair in love and quidditch. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're my best friend. I play to win, and if you're standing in my way, I'll take you down. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep before Weasley decides to show his face. Good night." As she finished, she quickly walked out of the common room and into the hallway.

Laura gulped, turning to her other 2 friends who looked just as stunned as she was. "You don't think she'd really hurt me if I stood in her way do you?"

"No doubt."

"Absolutely. But it'll be fine. Just play the same game." Alex yawned, stretching out his arms. "I am worn out! I'm going to get some sleep, see you two in the morning."

Laura watched as he trotted upstairs and to the boys' dorms. Her eyes fell onto the approaching Weasley twins, who made themselves known by plopping themselves down on the couch.

"Good, Perllet isn't around tonight." George commented, turning to the two blondes.

"Just missed her, I'm afraid." Alyssa stated, turning to the two, "Can I ask? Why is it that you two don't like each other?"

George gave it a second, rubbed his chin, then shrugged, "Now that you think of it, I really don't know. Might be her excessive whining,"

"He's lying…" Fred budded it.

"Don't you say it…"

"He quite fancies her."

"Fred! Shut up!"

"Well you do, mate! I'm not going to lie!"

Laura's and Alyssa's eyes widened, "Do you really?"

"No! I don't, and don't you ever mention that I do ever again!" George frowned, standing up, and storming quickly upstairs.

Fred leaned over to the two, "He does though, don't worry. He just doesn't know how to show his true feelings."

"Don't want to be mean or anything, but Rachel sincerely hates him," Laura commented, pushing up her glasses.

"Ah, see, she's the same way as Georgie is. They don't know how to tell each other they fancy the other one, so they pick on each other. It's quite a pity though, they'd make a lovely couple."

Alyssa tilted her head, trying to think of the two, "They would wouldn't they? Ginger and ginger."

Laura giggle, pulling herself out of the chair, "I believe it's my bed time. I'll see you both tomorrow in Transfigurations, then?"

"Tomorrow it is. Night sweet heart!" And with that she flew out of the common room and left for her House for the night.


	3. Chapter 2: Arguments and Heart to Hearts

_Chapter 2: Arguments and Heart to Hearts_

The weeks had gone passed as the months droned on. The four still made it through their classes, and to much of Alex's and Laura's dismay, they were as stressed out as stressed out could be.

"Ugh!" He groaned in frustration, sitting back in the seat. His eyes scanned the library, then turned to the blonde who was nose deep into her book. "Lauuurrraaaa…" He started, laying his head down on the table and staring up at her. "Lauurrrrrrrrraaaaaa!"

"Alex! I'm trying to read my book. Come on, now." She growled, glancing up at his then back to the words on the page. "If you're really that bored, I'm sure Alyssa and Rachel are up to something fun."

As if she was accio'd, Rachel stormed through the library, her hair dripping wet. She plopped her things down on the table, perching her hands on her hips, "I. Hate. Weasley."

"What did he do now?" Alex asked, trying to shift his laughter.

Rachel glared at him, sitting down, "Can ya believe he actually dumped a whole thing of pumpkin juice on my head. A whole thing! And of course Alyssa and Seamus only laughed with him." She groaned, wringing the sticky ooze out of her hair and watching as her two friends paid no attention. Frowning, she cleared her throat.

"Yes, yes, we know you're all mad, but tell me Rachel, when aren't you mad at George?" Laura snapped, not turning away from her book.

"Not all the time…just most…"

"But you talk about him constantly! It's starting to get really annoying."

"Well if it's really that annoying maybe you shouldn't talk to me anymore!"

"Maybe I won't!"

Alex's eyes widened, feeling the tension between the two, "Rachel, Laura, calm down."

"No, she's the one that thinks I'm annoying!" She frowned, feeling the tears begin to flood the rim of her eyes.

"Well if you didn't have be so mean about me trying out for the team I wouldn't say you were!"

"So this is what it boils down to, huh? Me saying I'd beat you to a pulp if ya stood in my way. Well I can beat you up right now if ya want!" She barked, her speech becoming almost incomprehensible. She was now standing, face full of rage.

"Yes! All I wanted to do was try out for the team, but no you had to go and intimidate me." Laura yelled, standing up in the most animalistic manner.

"Go for it! I'm not here to stop ya!" Rachel shook her head, fingers flying and coming a inch from Alex's face.

"Hey! Both of you!" He shouted, grabbing Rachel's hand and pushing it down. "This is a library, now calm down, and take a couple deep breaths."

"No you!" Laura shouted one last time before grabbing her things and running out of the small work area. Rachel pressed her lips together, following suit.

Alex sighed, grabbing his things and shaking his head, "Girls…" He simply muttered, quickly pacing out of the library and towards the Great Hall.

The next morning neither one of them had talked, and as they ate their breakfast in silence, only Alyssa and Alex seemed to be the mentally stable ones. Alyssa turned to the curly headed boy, then back to the frowning pair in front of them. "I think…" She started but was cut off by the sudden movement of Laura's body. The tall blonde pressed her lips together firmly, then made her way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Oh, what's wrong with Half Pint?" George called, a devilish smirk on his face. He leaned his body over his brother to stare at the red head.

She glanced at him, stood up, grabbing her drink into her hand. "This, is what's wrong with me, Bean Stout!" And as she finished, she walked to the lanky ginger and poured the liquid on top of his head. She grinned, leaving triumphantly.

Alex covered his mouth, nudging the 'Seamus induced' Alyssa to the recent action. George's face turned sour before he stormed out a couple seconds after her.

Alex rubbed his face, turning to Fred who only shrugged and walked after his brother. Alyssa smirked, "He kind of did deserve that. Especially since with what he did yesterday."

"Paybacks a bitch." Alex nodded in agreement, going back to his food.

As the Great Hall began to become less and less filled, the remaining two decided it was best to leave for their classes. Giving Seamus a hug, Alyssa turned to her best friend, "So you think those two will ever solve their differences?"

"I bet they'll be snogging by the end of next year."

"Ew! Why would Laura and Rachel snog?"

Alex blinked a couple times, "Oh! I thought you meant Weasl..never mind. And I hope they will, I mean, it's not gonna be the same with them staying mad at each other."

Alyssa nodded, "You're right, eventually they'll settle their differences. Come on, we're gonna be late for charms."

Laura couldn't believe it. She was actually skipping class to clear her head for once. She stared around the empty quidditch pitch, reviewing the past argument. Rachel had no right to try and scare her out of trying out, all because she didn't want competition.

"Well, don't you look a bit down." Came a familiar baritone that made Laura's heart surge. She turned her head quickly staring at Oliver as he made himself comfortable next to her. "Mind telling me what's got you down?"

All she could manage to do was take a breath, "Rachel's been trying to scare me out of trying out for the quidditch team."

"You're going to try out for the team?" His face immediately lit, as he looked over at her.

Laura simply nodded, "Yeah, I'm wanting to be a…" She paused, blushing, "A Keeper."

"Good position. Best in my book. So why's she trying to scare you? Doesn't sound like the Rachel I know."

"Well," She started in a very typical Ravenclaw manner, " I have a hypothesis that it's because she doesn't want to risk hurting me."

Oliver rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I could see that, though she's never had a problem hurting me. 'Course I'm not her best friend…" He gave it a thought, "I think you should try out. It'd be fun, plus, eventually she'll get over it. She always does." He smiled a heart warming smile. Laura had to catch her breath, feeling her heart began to pound.

"You're right. Thanks, Oliver. I really should be getting back to class." As she stood, so did he.

"Anytime. I know you're not going to leave without giving me a hug either." He grinned, opening his arms. Laura scoffed, feeling the heat begin to rise as he pulled her into a hug, lingering only for a moment before giving a small wave and dashing off. She smiled to herself, contently walking to her second class.


	4. Chapter 3: Resolutions and Fancies

_Chapter 3: Resolutions and Fancies_

Two weeks had passed and not a word was spoken between Laura and Rachel. As three of the four sat around the Gryffindor fireplace, it stayed quiet and tense. Biting her lower lip, Alyssa scanned her two friends, but was caught by the portrait hole opening to reveal the tall blonde, Oliver at her side.

"I made the team!" She literally shouted, taking a seat in the velvet red loveseat.

"Keeper and all," Oliver nodded, taking the seat next to her, "She did brilliant. Had a bit of a rough start, but overall, the potential of a great Keeper." He took a moment, breathing, "Reminds me of when I was little and playin' with David."

Rachel glanced up at the group from her book, she heaved a sigh, "Congratulations, I suppose." Was all she spoke, setting down her book. Laura turned her face, a surprised look on her face.

"Thanks." She stopped, before looking down at the floor.

"I suppose…we only have a couple games against Ravenclaw…So, it'll be fun to have another quidditch enthusiast around."

"Taking this as we're friends now, then?"

Rachel nodded, a small smile on her face. "Friends. But don't think I won't take you down if you're in my way." She gave her a wink.

"Yeah, she's never had a problem with it before." Oliver added, standing up, "I should probably get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. You promised to help with my transfigurations homework." He gave Laura a huge grin.

"Of course. I'll see you later Oliver." She waved as the Scottish boy strolled up and into the boys' dorms.

Alyssa raised an eyebrow curiously. "You two have been getting awfully close, ya?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile so wide." Alex added, smiling himself.

Laura's face turned a deep red as she simply shrugged and leaned back in the seat. "We've just been hanging out lately is all."

"Well, I think it's cute." Rachel smirked, looking over her Alyssa's shoulders at the approaching twins. "Weasley."

"Perllet." Was the only reply from George who quickly took a seat in the armchair closest to the fire.

"Hullo, how are you all doing tonight?" Fred greeted, sitting next to Rachel on the floor, "I heard you're rather good at Care of Magical Creatures."

Rachel shrugged, turning to look at the eager boys face, "I've taken a liking to it, ya."

"Well then maybe you can help me and George with our homework…you see, it's this idea of the Kelpie I don't understand."

Rachel's face nearly lit, "The Kelpie! It's one of my favorites, there was actually one near my house a couple of years ago."

"What is a Kelpie?" Alex asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"It's a water demon that can change forms. You might know him as Nessie, from the muggle populated lake-"

"All I'm hearing is you talking about some silly little horse thing." George yawned, raising an eyebrow at the ginger.

"It's not 'some silly little horse thing', as you so delicately put it. It's a very interesting creature and could probably take you head off, Weasley."

"Doubt that."

"Could too!"

"Could not!" They were both standing now, faces full of rage.

"You're just mad because you fancy Laura and Oliver's been spending more time with her!"

George blinked a couple of times before literally falling on the floor and laughing. "I'm….I'm sorry…You, think I like Laura here?" He settled his laughter down for a moment.

"What's wrong with me?" Laura asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"There's nothing wrong with you, it's just you're not my type."

"That's right, he prefers gingers with a Scottish accent." Fred chimed in. George's face almost immediately fell as a hand swatted the back of Fred's head.

Rachel's eyes widened, "You're joking, right?"

"Of cour-"

"Of course he is! Perllet, I absolutely despise you," George cut in, face as red as his hair.

"Yeah? Well I despise you too, George Weasley! I never want to talk to you again!" She bit her lower lip, turning back to her friends before dashing out of the common room.

Alex sighed heavily, "Now you've done it."

"Done what?" George asked, turning his head from the portrait hole.

"Lost all of your chances."

He rubbed the back of his head, taking a seat in the armchair once more.

"Do your really hate her?" Alyssa questioned, leaning over Alex's body to see the distraught ginger.

George shook his head and closed his eyes, contemplating. "Not really. I just…"

"He just doesn't know how to handle himself around hot headed girls is all." Fred answered for him, turning to his twin, "It's alright though, you'll eventually figure out how to handle it,"

Alex pressed his lips together, "You've just got to be nicer that you already are. That stunt you pulled a couple of weeks back with the water. Not the best idea."

He shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so. Being nice to Perllet is harder than trying to get rid of lawn gnomes."

Fred being the only one who understood his comparison giggled lightly before announcing that he was going to get some sleep and trotted up stairs.

"You could try calling her Rachel, too, y'know." Alyssa added after a short pause in silence. The ginger rolled his eyes, taking the used copy of the _Daily Prophet _and strumming through it.

"I'm done talking about Perllet."

Laura heaved a dramatic sigh before picking up her body, "I think I'm ready for bed kiddos. Got to get up and get some extra work done for McGonagall tomorrow." And before they knew it the blonde was out of sight. Then there were three. Alex passed his eyes from George to Alyssa only to realize that neither one of them were exactly talkative.

"She likes Crups too. Almost thought about getting her a stuffed one for Christmas this year." He started but was cut short by the deathly glares of George Weasley.

"Look, if all you're going to talk about to Perllet, I will gladly go to sleep."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "Oh! Just come out and said it, ya?"

"Say what?"

"That ya do fancy 'er."

"Do not."

"Do too. I can see it." Alex budded in, hugging the closest pillow to his chest.

"Right, why you two live in your delusional world, I'm going to get some sleep. Night."

The twos eyes watched as he stood and followed his brother's lead upstairs.

"He's lying to himself."

"Absolutely."


End file.
